


Grateful

by hopeseki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeseki/pseuds/hopeseki
Summary: To be able to live one more day is more than enough, and Prussia is grateful for it.Chinese translation availablehere. Thank youshewasfor this.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago, and I think I was inspired by some headcanon I read somewhere?

Prussia was a country, and he was the personification of it. Which means his life and its life were supposed to be connected.

Prussia has been disrupted long ago, and Prussia himself should have also disappeared along with it. He should have disappeared like Rome and Germania had, like the ancient empires had, like all those countries that had come and gone all over the history of the humankind had.

Yet he remains.

Everyone wonders, but no one mentions, no one asks. For they fear that once they do, he may disappear for real.

Prussia acts like an idiot. He hangs out with France and Spain, getting himself drunk every time. He gets on his brother and Austria and Hungary’s nerves, just for the fun of it. He trembles away in fear when Russia appears with his trademark laughter. He messes around with the Italies, because they are cute. He pulls pranks on everyone, be it Halloween, April’s Fool or someone’s birthday.

Prussia acts like an idiot, and sometimes it looks like he is wasting his life away.

Yet he is not. He is actually enjoying his life. He is just simply enjoying every precious moment of it, because he doesn’t know when he won’t be here anymore.

Prussia acts like an idiot at day, but when the night comes, before going to bed, he will spend a good amount of time praying to God and to every supernatural force he can think of, thanking them for having allowed him to live for yet another day.

To be able to live one more day is more than enough, and Prussia is grateful for it.


End file.
